


Sunshiny Day

by ijemanja



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-16
Updated: 2009-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijemanja/pseuds/ijemanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn battle ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshiny Day

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 'The Second David Job', when the team is separated.

Nate leaves his hotel room for the first time in four days because for some reason today his paper hadn't been brought to his door like it was every other morning, and he wants to do the crossword. So he gets up and puts on something besides the boxer shorts he's been living in too long to bother remembering, finds some of what may or may not be the local currency, and heads out into the bright, hot streets.

He comes back about an hour later to find Parker asleep in his bed.

It's not the only change. For instance, housekeeping has apparently been, trash - including what had been an impressive collection of empties - cleared away, and the bed made up with sheets that look a good deal cleaner than the ones he dragged himself out of earlier.

He considers that, and the blonde hair splayed across his pillow, and his missing newspaper, and begins to think none of these things are a coincidence.

He sets down the things he got while out and contemplates the sudden urge he has to tip-toe.

"Parker," he says, sitting on the edge of the bed. It's a big bed, and she's all the way over the other side, looking calm and peaceful, but he's certain that she must have woken up at some point since he came in the room. "You know, this isn't exactly how it works. We agreed to part ways and..." He doesn't even know where to go with it, it all sounds like so much empty air.

He's so glad to see her that it's really kind of pathetic.

She rolls over then, languid, at ease, stretching an arm lazily over her head. "Hi Nate," she says.

"Look," he rubs at his forehead, "I understand what you're trying to do."

"Really? Because I think you're kind of missing the point."

When she sits up and lifts her shirt over her head he realises she's right, he hasn't the faintest clue.

He's not drunk, exactly, but it's not like he doesn't have the excuse - he's been drinking, of course he's been drinking. It's certainly an option, as she presses herself against him dressed only in panties and soon not even those.

"Parker."

Her hand snakes down his front. "I think you miss us," she says.

And it's not like he isn't getting hard, and it's not like he isn't pushing his face into her neck and breathing in a strange combination of hot metal and grape juice. It's not like he thinks of her as a daughter. No, he was a father once, never again.

Nor has he ever made the mistake of considering her a child. And yet, all the same -

The feel of her small, hard nipples pressed against his chest dispels any thoughts of her more childlike qualities from his head. She tastes faintly of pennies when he opens his mouth on her skin. Her slender shoulder under his lips: naked and pale and lightly freckled. She laughs suddenly, and then she's throwing a leg over his to straddle his lap, both hands in his gaping pants.

"Parker -" he tries again, tries to form a reasoned argument against what can't possibly be, by any stretch of the imagination, a good idea.

But she just grabs his hands and pulls them to her breasts and says, "This isn't that hard, Nathan."

She is crazy, of course, the thought occurs to him, not for the first time - not even for the first time in the last five minutes - as her breasts fill his palms and the heel of her hand presses down the length of his erection. She's crazy, but she functions, and she functions well. There isn't an ounce of apology in her, not a scrap of shame. It's difficult to reason with someone like that. More difficult still not to envy her.

And yeah, he's going to tell himself after that he really did try to reason with her.

He lies back with Parker spread across his chest, nimble fingers pushing up his shirt - god and then the heat of her, once she's wriggled out of her underwear and settled down over his cock - and he decides that he might even believe it.


End file.
